Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for assisting the transfer of a web disposed contiguous relative to a transfer felt such that the web is transferred from a lead-in roll disposed adjacent to a press section to a first dryer of a papermaking machine dryer section. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for assisting the transfer of a web to a dryer section, the apparatus including a transfer box.